


Cutting In

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts Era, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Fleur could not take the person she wanted to the Yule Ball, but she won't let that stop her from getting a dance from her.





	Cutting In

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 12 - ~~First Time~~ or **First Dance**.

Fleur watched across the ballroom as Cedric twirled Cho around. She looked happy enough, but Fleur had not forgotten the way Cho had blushed and stuttered whenever she sat near her at dinner. If Madame Maxime had not insisted so strongly that she take a boy, Fleur would have asked her as soon as the ball was announced.

She hadn’t been able to spend too much time with Cho, for fear of Maxime confining her to the carriage for fraternizing with the enemy, but she had stolen moments here and there. Coincidentally sitting near her in the library and at meals. They had talked once or twice. Never enough.

Cho was delightful, and there was every indication Cho felt the same for her, even if she was there with Cedric. Fleur hadn’t been able to make any inquiries to be sure, but she didn’t believe her interest would be rejected openly.

A quick glance across the ballroom showed that Maxime was occupied with the grounds-keeper, and Fleur squared her shoulders and made her move and walked onto the dance floor.

Cutting in was rude, but it was worth the risk of rejection. All night she had watched Cho dance and wished she could be the one in her arms, the one making her smile and laugh.

“May I cut in,” she asked as politely as she could, after placing a hand on Cedric’s shoulder.

To his credit, he did not misunderstand. Instead, he grinned widely and gave a short bow. He turned back to Cho and nudged her arm.

“Didn’t I tell you?” he said smugly, leaning forward and giving her cheek a quick peck before smiling at Fleur and retreating.

Fleur watched him go with surprise. Had she been so obvious? She had been trying so hard not to be, but hiding her affection was not her strong suit.

Nevertheless, she had her chance.

“May I have this dance?” she asked, turning back to Cho and holding out her hand.

Cho’s cheeks had turned a delightful rosy colour, and she nodded as she took Fleur’s hand. “I thought you’d never ask,” she said, tilting her chin up in a rousing display of confidence.

Fleur grinned at her. She was perfect, and now the night would be perfect, as they began their first dance.

**End.**


End file.
